He Was Supposed To Be A Surprise
by xTeniPurix
Summary: OT6. YukiFujiAtoSanaTezuRyo.This is a story for Lady of Mystery and Chaos. Yukimura had a secret that he was going to tell the other's about...but what if that secret came to Japan?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT or any of it's characters.

**Author's-Note**: This is a story for _**Lady of Mystery and Chaos**_. OT6 compiled of Sanada, Yukimura, Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji and Echizen. Sorry for taking so long to get it written.

* * *

"_Flight 349 to Japan may now start boarding. I repeat. Flight 349 to Japan may now start boarding_." The flight attendance's voice rang out in a monotonous drone as people began to make their way to the plane. In the crowd there were people returning home, tourists and most of all a short boy with golden cat like eyes.

_**--Japan--**_

It was a peaceful Sunday in the midst of summer. No schools were in and it meant total freedom for most people. Particularly a group of five that decided today would be a wonderful day for a date. Most people would just think that it was a group of boys hanging out on a nice day but that is were they were all wrong.

The group of boys always attracted attention when they went out...mainly because they were all very attractive. All were tall or fairly tall but each looked a good ten years older than he needed to be. The group was sitting at a Cafe' that was located on the richer side of Tokyo.

"Saa Everyone is watching us again." A boy with light brown hair chuckled. The group looked over at him before a man with blue hair chuckled as well.

"Don't play too many mind games on them Syuusuke." The other three of the group looked at the two.

"Sei-chan... you know I'm never too rough with them." By now the other three were shaking their heads at the two, how what fun it was dating not one...but two sadistic people.

"Genichirou...will you join us?" Yukimura said to the boy who had jet black hair hidden under his cap.

"I'll pass Seiichi." He kept his passive face on as his arms remained firmly across his chest.

"Kunimitsu...Keigo... how about either of you?" Fuji now directed his attention towards the remaining two people.

"Ore-sama does not need to go talk to the commoners. They can bask in Ore-sama's brilliance from here." Atobe said as he gave his hair a dainty little flip.

"..." Tezuka just shook his head. Fuji and Yukimura both chuckled at the stoic half of the group. There were many times that they had gotten every one to go along with a crazy plan of theirs...even Tezuka. The group watched as Fuji stood up and made his way towards a group of random girls. It was always so fun to toy with them...because he was something that they could never have. Yukimura was about to get up and join the activity, until his phone rang. Yukimura looked at the number before sitting back down and answering.

"Moshi Moshi."

"_I'm here Seiichi_." The Rikkaidai student's eyes shot open as he stared at the phone.

"You're here... in Japan?"

"_Of course. Now are you going to come meet me?_"

"I-I'll be there in a moment." Closing his phone he stood up from the table slowly. "Well, I have some business I need to attend to. I'll see you all later. Ja." Then with that Yukimura left the cafe'. Fuji opened his eyes to stare at nothing for a moment. Stopping only mere feet from the girls, he swiftly returned to the table.

"Where did Sei-chan go?"

"We're not sure. He just got a call and left." Tezuka said as his eyes watched the door way where their boyfriend had exited.

"Ore-sama is sure that Seiichi had a good reason for leaving. He will just return later. Now... who wishes to go to Ore-sama's house for some fun?" The group looked at each other nodding breifly before getting up and leaving.

_**--Air Port--**_

Yukimura walked around the airport trying to locate the person that had called him. He walked towards the area where all American flights would have landed; only to see that there was no one there. He could feel his lips turning downwards into a frown. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh and turned to go meet up with his five boyfriends back home. He had only taken a few steps when a familiar voice pierced the air.

"Leaving with out me?" Yukimura's eyes opened quickly as he looked out of the corner of his eye at the shorter boy.

"You really should give people more warning before you show up in a different country." He turned his body so that it fully faced the younger of the two.

"There wouldn't be any fun in that."

"Oh...there could. I would have been able to set up a room for us." He grinned as the two walked forward and shared a chaste kiss. It was alright for a small kiss now because there would be much more fun later to come.

_**--Atobe's Mansion--**_

"I wonder where Sei-chan is." Fuji spoke as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Atobe's before shifting over to the next closest person, Tezuka, and kissing him too.

"He said he had some business to attend to. He'll be back later." Sanada spoke as his eyes kept making their way to the window. Fuji chuckled while Atobe and Tezuka were quiet.

"We all know your the one who's worried most about him Genichirou." Fuji grinned at the boy's instant blush.

"You shouldn't tease him so much." Tezuka said petting the tensai's hair softly. Fuji himself was about to speak once the door opened. All the heads in the room turned to see their boyfriend...with another man.

"Aan? You left us so you could go pick up this boy?" Atobe wasn't pleased at being blown off for some low class guy.

"Everyone...this is Echizen Ryoma." Seiichi introduced him while he ignored Atobe's snide remark. Ryoma on the other hand could see the jealousy seething out of them all. Even the two robots. He of course knew about each of them but it was obvious that they didn't know about him.

"You didn't tell them about me Seiichi?" He pretended to pout as he slipped his hand into the other's hand. He glanced from the corner of his eye to see their anger become more apparent.

"Sei-chan. Who is this boy?" Fuji by now had his eyes open with a glare directed at Ryoma.

"You really didn't tell them about me did you... I thought you would have told them about your boyfriend." Ryoma had to try his hardest to hide his smirk. It was just too much fun messing with these people. Of course the egotistical possessive guys were seconds away from jumping the new comer.

"Everyone ...calm down."

"You've been dating this low class piece of trash and you didn't tell us?!" The richest guy in the group shouted out.

"He's not a low class piece of trash Keigo and yes... I have been dating him." Sanada who had been quiet most the time moved forward and spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Seiichi smiled softly as looked at the group.

"Because...he was supposed to become your guy's new boyfriend too. He was supposed to arrive at a later date... but he decided to be difficult and come early." The group gave him a blank look, then their eyes turned to see a smirking Ryoma.

"It sure is easy to pull all of your strings." They all watched his face not at all happy that his cocky smirk was refusing to leave.

"Wouldn't it have been best to at least known of him." Yukimura still held a gentle smile.

"He knew of all of you ... but he was supposed to come more around Christmas...and be sort of like a gift. kuku... so here's a gift early." Yukimura gave the short boy a push towards the group. Of course now it was the other four people's turns to have some fun. Sanada and Tezuka stayed back watching from a distance but Fuji and Atobe made their way towards the boy. Fuji walked behind Ryoma and gave his ass a tight squeeze; which of course caused him to jump into the arms of Atobe. The Hyotei student leaned down cupping Echizen's chin, forcing eye contact upon him.

"Saa... He is quite attractive..." Fuji smiled as he slipped his arms around the other. Of course Ryoma wasn't too happy about being eyed like this and what not. He'd much rather just have some action and have it now. A cocky grin appeared on his lips as he lifted his hands only to clutch the Keigo's shirt and pull him down into a hard kiss. The arrogant man was surprised for a moment, only a moment. Yukimura smiled as he watched the other begin to indulge into their newest partner. Closing the door slowly and locking it, he himself was ready for some fun as well.

- Owari -

* * *

**End-Note:** :3 I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review.


End file.
